The Siren
by Jimmy10.0
Summary: Siren's have always been known for their ability to enchant the listener only by sound, so when singer Leah is described as a siren she takes it as a compliment, not realizing that there is more to the description than she originally thought. - AU
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled in warning as it raced across the arid lands, kicking up clouds of dust as it galloped, wailing eerily as it ripped through the skeletons of any life the land had once harbored. The clouds were thick and foreboding, dark and casting long grey shadows over the lands. A voice rang out over the wind.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

The wind screamed louder, warning everyone to leave, trying to hide the voice in fear of the power it held. The wind's warning, however, fell on deaf ears. There were no more ears that could hear. The voice could not be silenced as it sang in even darker tones.

_Come little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

The wind wailed once more and doubled its speed, tearing to get away from the demon voice. It continued to leave the dust clouds in its wake, leaving them to be the audience to the ghost voice.

_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows._

The dust settled quickly, hiding itself in the dark soil, trying to hide from the enchanting voice.

_Weep not, poor children, for life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passions_

The earth seemed to quake at the sound that carried over the plains. The wind could not escape it, the dust tried to hide and the clouds were barely holding back the tears of fear.

_Hush now, dear children, it must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

The clouds could no more. They burst, their tears spilling to the earth, landing in harsh blows as they poured. They feared the voice and the song of death it sung. In the horizon, a lone figure stood, rags billowing out around her as her voice traveled over the flat landscape. Those who looked at her would have seen her flickering form as it danced between images of youth, images of age and images of death. Her voice lulled the wind into dancing with her, spinning around and around to form a twister around her form.

The wind wailed, sorrowful that it had gotten entranced by the beautiful voice that had been the downfall of so many. The dust too, came closer as the wind swept them up in great swirling clouds. The rain became thicker.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

Her voice faded and the rags folded into nothingness. The dust slowly came to rest, the wind regained calmness, but the rain kept on falling. The wind now walked the lands, breezing instead of howling. It seemed to gaze out over the horizon, a wise look to him.

The siren had moved on.

XXX

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons so do we_

A beautiful, crystalline voice cut through the air, pouring the beautiful melody into the ears of everyone that was listening. The audience was enthralled by the voice of the beautiful woman standing on the stage in the opera theatre. Wearing a beautiful cream coloured ball gown that was decorated in crystals that seemed to fall from the bodice, a raven haired woman stood, tall and with elegant poise. Her bright green eyes fell on the crowd as though gazing at a lover, a faint smile on her lips.

_But please promise me that sometimes,_

_You will think of me!_

The audience roared as she completed the beautiful aria, with loud whistles penetrating the air. The woman bowed gracefully as the curtains closed. They opened again slightly, just enough for her to walk through, trying to avoid stepping on the beautiful flowers that were being thrown onto the stage. She bowed again, blowing kisses as she straightened. There was a radiant smile on her face. From the wings a tall man in a tuxedo walked up and after giving her a kiss on each cheek, gave her an enormous bouquet of flowers. They turned to the crowd, took hands and bowed one final time before turning to leave the stage.

The audience was still applauding until they finally left the stage.

XXX

"Darling, you did absolutely splendid!"

"Thank you, mother. Did you enjoy the performance?" Sitting in front of her mirror in her backstage dressing room that she shared with several cast members, Leah Emilia de Noire started the arduous process of removing all the make-up and pins from her hair. She was half turned, facing her parents with a glowing smile.

"It was absolutely wonderful. You truly are our Nightingale!" Her mother cooed.

"Indeed. Your voice was simply marvellous." Leah's father was dressed in a magnificent black tuxedo with a red carnation pinned to the lapel. Her mother was in a beautiful black dress, but with silvery turning hair that was neatly curled, also with a carnation tucked behind her right ear.

Leah blushed at the praise.

"Thank you. May I ask a favour?"

"Of course."

"Would it be alright if I went out with a few of my friends tonight? They are fellow cast members and would simply like to celebrate the ending of the performance."

"Of course!" Her mother cried happily. "I would not dream of keeping you from your friends, but pray tell, you are leaving tomorrow! Will we see you before the fight?"

"Of course!" Leah exclaimed. "I promise to be back by midnight. I shall try not to wake the entire household."

"Good. Now then, we'll be off. See you later, darling! Tata!" Her mother waved as she and her husband turned to leave.

"Goodnight." The door closed behind them, leaving the dressing room in silence for a brief moment before everyone erupted with laughter. Leah sighed loudly.

"Oh my word! That was like watching Pride and Prejudice! Effing classic, man!"

"I know right? 'Kimmy, dearest, would you fancy going for a spot of tea?' Flipping epic man!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You're not the ones who has to put up that performance every time you even dare look at your parents!" Leah stated amidst all the mockeries of the posh accent that was going around. She hated having to act so snobbish and was so glad that she would be returning to her normal classes tomorrow.

"True, but at least they are rolling in it! Not to mention those British accents!" They chuckled again and Leah could not maintain her irritated attitude. She started laughing.

"Alright, alright. You girls ready to party?!" She shouted and the dressing room filled with loud whoops. Carefully they all removed their costume pieces and slipped into their short dresses in preparation for their night out.

Leah straightened her long black hair and decided to wear a mid-thigh length red dress with a halter neck, along with black bangles and black stilettos. Last but not least, she placed a silver Venetian mask into her small clutch purse. The mask had black lace patterns close to the edges of the eyes, giving them a mysterious look.

All the girls wore similar garb and grabbed knee-length dark coats. It was a bit cold out tonight, with a slight chance of rain.

"C'mon girls! Let's see what Chicago has to offer!" The group of six girls cheered loudly as they climbed into the long black limousine that Leah's parents had left for her.

XXX

The club, 41, was an old fire truck station that had been renovated into a club that was renowned for its contemporary style in the old setting. It was not too uncommon to see the sleek black limousine pull up outside the club, but a few people stared anyway when they saw the beautiful girls climb out.

The bouncers rushed forwards to escort the girls into the club. There were loud moans and groans from the long queue that was standing outside as the people complained of the girls getting the VIP treatment.

"Right this way." The two well-built bouncers ushered the girls inside, taking them through a guarded elevator.

"Did your manager get the message?" Leah asked in a hushed tone.

"He will be waiting for you in his office. I will escort you ladies there."

"Excellent." She slipped a $50 note into his hand along with a small USB stick as she leaned closer and whispered something into his ear. He nodded swiftly.

"Well girls, it looks like we are going to have some serious fun tonight!" The girls giggled together as the elevator doors dinged open. The dull thumping of the music washed over them, and soon they could not hear each other clearly anymore. The bouncers stepped out, one leading them to the office and the other moved off to the DJ's sound desk. Leah watched out of the corner of her eye and giggled when she saw the DJ move his headphones to hear what the bouncer was saying, only to blanch slightly and look up to the second floor railing where the girls were.

Leah waved slightly and the DJ jolted a little before making furious preparations.

The bouncer led them to a door in the back of the main room. He was about to usher them in when Leah stopped him, whispering into his ear. The man nodded and moved into the office alone. He re-emerged second later and handed Leah a cheque. She inspected it critically before nodding to the girls. Each of them immediate shed their coats, handing it to the large man before removing their masks and securing it to their faces. The bouncer led them to a small side door which led down stairs to the stage.

Leah stepped in front of the bouncer, mask tight over face. Her friends had snuck into the crowd of people who moved to the heavy beat. The DJ looked over to the side of the stage, saw her there and hit play on the program that had been on the memory stick. Immediately all the lights and music cut out with a shaky warble and a few shrieks pierced the air, followed by a collective wail from the crowds.

Dundundun Duuuuun!

Dundundun Duuuuun!

Suddenly the beginning of Mozart's 5th symphony started to play with brief strobe light flashes. The crowd started shrieking loudly as they realised who had come. The first DJ left the stage as soon as the music started and for the first few seconds of the music as it was building. At the apex of the music, it started to catch like a broken record, not unlike the Wolfgang Gartner remix, as the lights flashed, a silhouette appearing in front of the turn tables. The bass dropped and the crowd returned to their lustful dancing with renewed vigour as the Temptress continued pumping new life into the club. One visit from The Temptress and any club will become flooded with business.

It was an epic job to have.

XXX

::Lieutenant Jazz reportin': Sector clear. No suspicious activity recorded. Ova'.::

_::Report acknowledged, over. The twins are about to start their shift. You can take the rest of the night off, Jazz.:: _The silver Pontiac Solstice purred happily as it received the message. The driver inside smiled.

::Thanks, Boss Bot. See ya' later.:: Inside the spotless Pontiac sat a tall, dark skinned African American man with wide shoulders. He was not overpoweringly muscled, but he was no scrawny pushover either. He wore a snug fitting tailored cream coloured suit with a blue dress shirt underneath with the top few buttons undone. The edge of a tattoo peeked out where the skin was exposed. He wore dark shades that covered his eyes entirely, with his hair dreadlocked and tied back into a ponytail with strands that hung just below the shoulders.

Jazz continued to drive around the city looking for something to entertain him when he picked up a different sound coming from one of the buildings; a sound that had gotten everyone outside and inside into a frenzy. Apparently there was some big shot DJ performing. His scanners tuned to the sounds of the screaming people outside and he picked up bits and pieces of shouted conversation.

"…od! It's the Temptress! We've go…"

"…o way bro! She's at our clu…"

"…ver DREAMED that I could get to see the Temptress perform! I've got to get ins…"

Jazz frowned slightly. There was no scheduled performance by registered by the name 'The Temptress', but then his memory logs brought up some articles that he had read a while ago.

The Temptress is a female DJ that spontaneously performs at various clubs. Her music is considered the best in the clubbing business and one visit from her boosts attendance to a club threefold. It is rare for her to visit a club more than once and usually chooses a club at random.

People are never sure what she looks like. Some say she's blond and short, others say she's a sexy brunette but everyone agreed that she always wears a mask.

Jazz smirked and decided to pull up beside the club, revving loudly as he did. Heads turned and few guys whistled at the car as Jazz climbed out, radiating an aura of style and coolness with just a hint of gangster swagger. He walked towards the club entrance. The bouncers stepped out of the way for him as he slipped a $100 note into their pockets.

He stepped into the VIP elevator, taking off his shades and placing them into a hidden pocket inside his jacket. His dark blue eyes smouldered in the light as he listened to the dull bass that penetrated the walls. Just before the doors opened, he could hear the music change slightly, only to gain a more seductive edge just as the door opened. Smirking, Jazz walked out with a confident gait and soon the girls were looking at him with quite suggestive eyes. He walked over to the railing that overlooked the ever moving sea of people on the large dance floor and leaned on it as he gazed around, observing everyone.

The lights cut out again before the tune of a new song started up and it stayed dark until it started flashing when the vocals started.

_Hey, it's 7:45_

_You go work at 8 so you tell a couple lies (good morning)_

_You were in the club past midnight_

_How you going home when you're going on a trip like…_

Leaning against the railing, Jazz was the only person that noticed that the raven haired DJ had become a blond.

'_Most interesting'_ Jazz mused before moving off to find a drink.

* * *

**I'M BACK BABY!**

**Hi guys! This is the beginning of a story thread that I think can have a pretty good run. I ACTUALLY know how I want it to end! :3**

**Anyhoo, this is a tester to see if there is any interest for this story before I continue posting. I will not be able to promise regular updates as of yet, but who knows? Maybe we can pull it off!**

**This will be a JazzxOC and I might consider making it an M sometime, but it is most likely not going to happen or happen anytime soon.**

**So please Review just so that I can get a general idea what you guys think of this! :3 **

**'Till we meet again!**

**(Sigh) I don't own any of the hasbro, transformers, yadda yadda yadda you get the picture. Oh! The songs respectively are:  
**

**Come little children - Kate Covington  
**

**Think of Me - Phantom of the Opera**

**7:45 - Ross Jack**


	2. Chapter 2

A hooded figure stood, hovering high over the bustling city scape that stretched out underneath her. In the dark, there was only a sea of small moving lights with only the barest hint of the sound that reached up to her. She stood between the clouds, her form flickering as the woman's age changed erratically. It flickered between and old woman, a girl in her teens, a child, back to only a skeleton.

She smirked.

Her new form was almost ready. She was two weeks too early, but she had waited _years_ for her next host and did not mind simply watching and waiting.

The wait was almost over.

She shivered in anticipation. Her host's 21 day of birth needs to come for her to be reborn, but she shall be reborn in all her glory,

…whether the host wanted to or not.

She stood in silence, the dark, ghostly grin ever pleasant, even as the clouds removed her from sight.

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen what you're about to witness  
Is no illusion  
And now we got the bass banging from here to Buckingham palace  
They're all movin'_

The music was still pumping in the club. The songs playing were remixed versions of other songs and flowed beautifully. Jazz was still leaning against the railing of the upper floor of the club, watching the writhing masses down below as they moved through the thick smog of club air. It reeked of sweat and smoke and the musk of the people who came for a quick fix for their loneliness. The people were smashed up against each other, moving in sultry ways that suggested that they were interfacing with their clothes on.

Or that is how it seemed.

The upper floor was partially out of the way of the speakers so it was not as loud as he reasoned it would be on the dance floor. He had hacked the direct sound system a while ago to get a clear recording of the music for him to listen to later.

He was homesick as hell.

He used to be a musician not unlike the club DJs on Earth before the war broke out on Cybertron. He was renowned for the quality of his music. The closest liking to it he could describe here on Earth was a mixture of classical music mixed with the dubstep and opera with a hint of rock. He had listened to some of the classical remixes people had made, but it always felt shallow.

The music that they were playing here reminded him of home.

He could not figure out what it was, but there was something different to the music the Temptress was making. Temptresses, actually. He had watched long enough to see that a woman would perform for a while and amidst all the flashing lights would swap out with another. They all wore the masks and similar dresses, but it help hide the true identities of the performers themselves.

He chastised himself. He was _The Jazz!_ He didn't go around moping in clubs for Primus' sake! He was the life of the party! He was… he was… so tired of keeping up the cheery pretences in front of his fellow soldiers. This was a rare true side to him that he barely ever showed. He was so tired of this stupidly long war his kind had been fighting. He just wanted it to end.

He had not composed anything in _vorns_. There was never the time, nor the mood. True, Earth has been one of the more peaceful times of the war, but composing hurt. It reminded him too much of how life had been.

On the other side of the club, also leaning against the railing, stood Leah. She had finished her set and now stood to keep a protective eye on the rest of the girls. She could have left, but she was always impressed by the work the other girls produced and besides, she would deliver critique on their work later. A blond waitress appeared at her side with wide tray containing a single shot glass. The small glass was filled with a light blue liquid that shimmered as though it was alive with silver sparkles. Resting on the edge was a cube of pineapple that had a small amount of sugar sitting on it which had been lit. The blue tinted flame soon died out, leaving a caramelised sugar layer on top.

"Compliments of management, miss."

"Thanks! What is it?"

"It's a combination of vodka along with some juiced blueberries and edible silver glitter. We call them 'Spazzers'." The waitress explained patiently. Leah took the small glass off of the tray.

"Sounds epic. Tell your boss I say thanks." The waitress smiled. Without a blink, she downed the shot, feeling the alcohol burn down her throat as the tangy sweetness of the berries remained on her tongue, though it was heavily masked by the sharp bite of the vodka. There was a metallic bite to the concoction that she did not expect and felt like she was swallowing a ball of electricity. Grabbing the pineapple, she bit into it enthusiastically, smiling at the sweetness of the fruit with the sugar layer on it.

She smirked, taken aback by the punch the drink delivered before whooping loudly. She laughed a little and turned to give the glass back to the waitress only to find she had disappeared. Shrugging, she placed the empty shot glass down on a table before flagging a passing waiter. She leaned close to his ear, giving her order and slipping a $10 bill into his hand. He nodded and slipped away, moving between the rest of the club goers like liquid. She turned back to leaning against the railing, surveying the rest of the moving bodies in the building.

Her eyes came to rest on a man directly across from her that was leaning against the railing in a similar way to how she was, but his composure was a completely different story. She hated to see people look so down. She bit her lip, considering going over to the dread-locked man her gaze had fallen to. From this distance she could see he was wearing the light coloured suit and that he was slightly darker than the rest of the population in the club. As if sensing he was being watched, he looked up.

Jazz's fiery blue eyes met Leah's green ones and locked. His head cocked lightly to the side. Who was with this girl and why was she staring at him? She smiled and he lifted a half-hearted hand to wave. She pouted as to say, '_You can do better than that.'_

He smirked. He saw a waiter stop by her and hand her a drink. He could see a tall glass with a dark liquid in with a slice of lemon in it.

Leah came upright when the waiter handed her the glass of coke and rum. Thanking him, she told him to keep the change. Taking a sip through the black straw, she looked back over to the dark skinned man that seemed to be watching her in earnest. Another man came to her, placing his hand on her ass and giving it a squeeze.

"Hey bab…" He didn't get much further before she turned around and decked him. The man tripped, falling to the ground as he clutched his nose. The crowd gasped.

"Hey mister! Maybe you shouldn't mess with girls that can take you out!" She shouted over the music. He was whisked away by the bulky bouncers in moments while a few of the bystanders applauded quietly. Leah shook her hand. Her knuckles were slightly bruised and it stung. She stood for a moment longer before removing the straw from the glass and downing as much of the coke as possible.

She didn't care who was watching. Right now she was just trying to wash away the remained of the metallic taste that the shot had left in her mouth. It was not helping much. She grimaced at the taste and shivered at the coldness of the drink. It was a relief in the musty warm air of the building.

There was another change in the music. She smiled, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. She looked back to the man across the room. He hadn't seen anything. She sighed, before picking up her drink and walking across to the other side.

Jazz looked up from the decks where he had been looking only to see that the girl that he had been looking at had moved. He frowned. He heard slight commotion and looked up in time to see two bouncers drag a guy towards the elevator doors. The man was holding his face, or rather, his nose and in the sporadic lighting Jazz saw thin trails of blood dripping between his fingers. He winced a little.

"So why are you all droopy at what is considered to be one of the best events in clubbing history?

He jolted a little. Turning to the voice, he saw it was a woman with a lovely red dress and black tresses. It was the woman he was just staring at, and up close she was more beautiful than he had previously realised. Her dress wrapped around her body in the most complementary way without being vulgar. Her face was beautifully framed by the black hair with the green eyes shining out at him.

"I'm trying to escape."

"Escape what? The horrors of life?" He did not look at her when she asked. Leah scoffed. "How? By drowning in music and alcohol?"

"It ain't working."

Leah rolled her eyes. Clubs were not the way to get rid of your sorrows musically. She put her hands on her hips, her small black clutch purse still firmly held in her fist. She put on a stern face.

"Look, if I can help you out of your slump just for tonight, will you let me?"

Jazz looked at her, confused. Why would she try and help him? What's in it for her? "Why would you do that?"

"Because when I know I can make someone feel better, I will not let the opportunity pass. C'mon. Join me for an hour at most and I can make you forget your troubles." Only when the words left her mouth did Leah realise what she had basically implied, but she kept a straight face even though she was slapping herself internally.

"I don't know…"

"Look, I meant through music. I'm not a hooker." She was blushing furiously at this point. Jazz stared her for a moment, weighing his options. He could spare an hour. Besides, what does he have to lose? He nodded in confirmation, standing up.

"I'm Leah." She stuck out her hand.

"Jazz. Nice to meet ya'." He gave it a gentle shake and realised she was grimacing. Looking at her hand, he noticed the bruised skin. He only raised an eyebrow at her.

"A guy was getting a little too forward for my liking."

Jazz looked at her, frowned, gaped a little, turned, looked back her, and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb with a questioning look on his face. Leah nodded with a smile. Jazz winced, placing his left fist over his mouth. Leah just laughed.

XXXXXXX

"So where are we going?"

"Here! Pull in here." They had finally decided to take Jazz's Solstice and had been driving for five minutes. Jazz turned right into the large parking lot of a cathedral. The parking lot was almost full, but eventually he found a place to park.

Leah was once again wearing her thick coat and pulled out two strips of paper out of the pocket, smiling slightly. She climbed out, waiting slightly for Jazz to join her.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" She started striding towards the cathedral as quickly as her high heels would allow her. Jazz jogged a bit to catch up, maintaining a brisk pace.

"Why are we here?!"

"We're here to watch a concert! Hurry!" She practically threw her tickets at a man who was about to close the doors. He checked the tickets and upon recognising the names, hurriedly escorted them to their seats on an upper level. Leah whispered a hushed thanks as they slid into their seats.

The cathedral could have been compared to Notre dame in structural similarity, but it was smaller and more compact. There was a large organ in the front of the hall with a large choir standing in the front of it.

They were obviously late, with the rest of the hall packed to capacity with this late night performance. They received a few sour looks from the surrounding people to which Leah smiled apologetically. Jazz was looking rather confused.

"Wha' are we…"

"SHH!" Leah hushed him, handing him a program. She leaned closer though, and whispered in his ear. "Sit back, relax, and close your eyes."

The moment she did, the organist started to play. He saw Leah settle into her seat with her head leaning back and her eyes closed. He glanced at the program and saw _"Vierne's Messe Solennelle"_. The organ was building in power and Jazz realised something.

She had chosen the seats with the best acoustics in the building.

He groaned slightly in pleasure as the music continued to grow and move. He decided to follow Leah's lead and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the choir joined in the haunting music and Jazz could have sworn that he was hearing angels. The blend of voices was magnificently balanced with the organ, swelling and lessening in perfect harmony. He could not understand what the people were saying, but he decided that it did not matter. The music sent chills down his spine as he listened to the organ blending with the chilling voices. The organ itself sounded conflicting, as though fighting itself. It was very dramatic but it worked in an odd harmony with the singing choir.

He had been to many worlds and seen many things, heard too many variations of music to count, but never anything so pure and beautiful. A tear started to gently run over his cheeks as he lost himself in the music. For the first time he was not thinking of warfare or battle tactics and he was simply… being. Being Jazz, the music lover from Cybertron. Being Jazz the music lover…

He felt a hand worm its way into his and grabbed it as though it was a lifeline, a way of grounding himself.

The songs flowed into each other seamlessly, each with their own unique characteristics and flavours, but all too soon, it was over. He blearily opened his eyes when the crowd started to applaud, listening for a moment he wiped the wetness from his eyes. Leah didn't say anything, she didn't move, she simply stayed right there next to Jazz as the cathedral started to empty.

"Thank you." Leah looked over to Jazz as he whispered. "I've forgotten there was so much beauty in this life. Thank you."

Leah smiled softly. "This piece is a little heavier than what I would have liked, but it was the experience you needed."

Jazz leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. He sighed deeply.

"Jazz. What do you do?"

Jazz sighed. He rubbed his face as best he could before he replied, not bothering to look up.

"I'm part of the military. I do deep undercover work. I've been on missions so long it feels like it has been forever now." He scoffed. "Hell, I don't even know when the last time Ah saw home was."

Leah placed a comforting hand on his back. He did not flinch, but she could feel him stiffen before relaxing. "When was the last time you saw your family?"

There was a pause before he replied.

"They… They all died years ago."

"All of them?" Leah only got a small nod in return. "Oh, Jazz…" She trailed off. She decided not to press for details. Who knows how uncomfortable it could make him? She just decided to gently rub his back with the hand she had placed there earlier.

Jazz was, to put it… elegantly, slightly bamboozled. Here was this young woman, who, out of the blue, decided to help him. Him! He was a 20ft robot for goodness sake!

Ok, he was 16ft. But he was at least three times her size! Not that she'd ever know.

But that was beside the point. A woman who he estimated to be 20 in her age was trying to give him comfort for the family that he had lost, for his hard life as a soldier. He was rather taken aback, and touched.

He smiled softly, turning to look at her.

"It's ok. Ah barely remember them anyway." Which was a lie, but she didn't have to know that. "Just… Thank you. You showed me there's still a reason for what Ah'm doing."

"You're welcome." She returned his smile. "Now that I know you aren't suicidal anymore, I would like to take my leave." She sat up, gathering her things. Jazz sat up, feigning a shocked look while placing a hand on his chest.

"Me? Suicidal? Now where you' gone get that idea?" Leah laughed at his antics.

"Please. I got that from a girl who said she found a manically depressed man in a club and decided to treat him to music therapy."

"Did it work?"

"Well, you appear snarky and chipper, so I would say it did." They started making their way out of the cathedral. "Now, as your doctor, I prescribe that you should take regular doses of dramatic or beautiful music at every possible opportunity to maintain sanity at all times, without being overbearing to the rest of your team mates."

"Yes, ma'am." Jazz mock saluted, to which Leah started laughing loudly. They stepped outside into the cold of the night, with most of the parking lot empty already.

"Seriously, though. Just take five minutes every day and just… chill. A break can be great." She started digging in her purse once more, while walking past the parked Pontiac.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Leah looked up, startled. "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"I'm going to grab a cab back to my hotel." Leah stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jazz looked outright mortified.

"Over my dead body! My momma'd tan my hide if Ah didn't escort you home myself." He paused. "Well, her ghost will, bless 'er soul." Well, that was true enough. His creators had made it a point to raise him to be polite, especially when it came to femmes. He noticed Leah hesitate. "C'mon. It's the least Ah could do after all you've done for me."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then she finally smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"So where'd you learn to deck a guy like that?" Jazz asked as he steered the car through the Chicago streets. There was a light bit of rainfall in the area but it did not bother the Pontiac in the least. He actually thought the sensation of the droplets on the car's body was quite refreshing.

"My mother made me take self-defence classes before I left home, claiming that it was 'proper for a lady to know how to protect herself from the ruffians of the world.'" She giggled. "Her words, not mine."

For the first time Jazz noticed the subtle English lilt her words carried. He smirked at what she had said.

"So, what is ah pretty girl like you doin' in the States?"

Leah smiled softly at Jazz' accurate guess. "Well, I came from London to study opera in Los Angeles. I've been trying to drop my British accent. It interferes with my singing."

Jazz smiled. "So whatchu' doin in Chicago?"

"My university was part of an exhibition here. My friends and I performed tonight."

"You mean Ah missed out?" Jazz shook his head, hitting the steering wheel lightly with his hand. "Damn." He slowed the car down at a set of red lights, and he turned to Leah. "Now, mah question is… how did you have two tickets to that concert? You psychic or somethin'?"

Leah laughed. "No, not at all. I saw that the performance was going to be happening and I decided, 'heck, I would have finished my performance by then, so why not?' The second ticket was in case I got someone to go with me." She suddenly put her hands up. "But now I am officially on holiday!" She whooped, moving in the seat in a mini celebration dance. Jazz laughed a rich bass laugh, throwing his back ever so slightly, shaking his head as he did.

"When are you going back to LA?"

"Tomorrow morning. Don't tell my parents, but I will be biking, not flying."

"Biking? How so?"

"I always wanted to do a bit of a road trip, so I decided to give the first class ticket to one of my friends. I will meet them at the airport where I will take off on her bike. I will only be taking the scenic routes, with a backpack with the basics, and a camera close by."

"Ain't it gonna be lonely?"

Leah, shook her head, smiling. "Nah. I'm going to enjoy those moments to myself as best as I can and get some inspiration for my music."

"Oh, you write?"

Leah froze when she realised her slip. She covered quickly and smoothly with a little laugh. "I'm closeted."

Jazz laughed at that. "Well, then. Next time Ah'm in LA I'll just have ta stop by to hear these."

Leah dug around in the tiny purse, finding a small till slip and a small pen. She scribbled a few numbers down and handed the paper to Jazz. "Call me when you get there."

Jazz pocketed the strip of paper with a smile. "Ah'll do that." He started braking, slowing down as he pulled up in front of the hotel. A valet ran up with an umbrella.

"I guess this is goodbye, then."

Jazz pouted. "Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?"

Leah stopped, leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before whispering, "Night". She opened the door and stepped underneath the shelter of the umbrella as she walked into the lobby. Jazz smirked, once again placing the dark sunglasses over his bright blue eyes.

As Leah walked into the brightly lit, marble covered lobby, her phone started to ring. It was the classical ringing sound similar to what the old phones sounded like.

"Hello?"

_"Just wanted to check Ah got the right number."_ Leah laughed.

"Good night, Jazz." She lifted the phone from her ear, ending the call with a smile as she made her way to the elevators.

Outside, Jazz smirked before revving the car loudly and speeding away, leaving rubber trails on the tarmac. The valet sank when he realised that he would be the one who would have to scrub the marks of the floor.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Didn't think I would be this quick with the new chappy, did ya? :3**

**Anyhoo, after a bit of story overhaul, I bring you: This! This chapter is a tad longer than they usually are, but I didn't want to end where she gets into the car.**

**Now that I'm on vacation, the chapters should come a little faster... but don't count on it :)**

**Anyhoo, the song mentioned earlier was "Earthquake" from Labyrinth**

**In no particular order:**

**Sunstreaker's Squishy - You can never completely rid yourself of your accent, but I think just the hint of the English lilt is quite sexy ;) But meh, I dream...**

**ForgotMyName2Day - I'm not making it M anytime soon, so don't worry :) And besides, if I eventually decide to write the lemons running through my head, they will be as seperate chapters for everyone with their dirty little minds to enjoy. Do note: club settings aren't known for being kid friendly, so just a warning, but I won't go into the nitty gritty details about what happens in the dark corners.**

**The Guests - Thanks! Will try to keep up the quality! :)**

**Ghost - Well here you go! Next chappie is here!**

**Tinyterror - I just did. Your welcome B)**

**Angel of Randomosity - Glad you like :3**

**Jazzfan0217 - I for one believe that yes, Jazz does not get enough interest. Thus I decided to write a story for him (coz I haz a bit of a thing for da big gansta types... or their voices, at least) :) Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Well, that's it for now! See you guys soon!**

**And I own nothing!**

**Oh, and if you don't review, I can't say anything nice to you! So please review! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Jumping POV's**

* * *

"Now are you certain you have everything? Have you double checked?"

"Yes, mother. I have checked three times already. Now unless you plan to pay for another ticket, I need to get booked in!"

Leah and her parents were standing outside the bustling airport. The sky was overcast with a cold wind blowing, carrying the promises of rain. The family limousine was standing close by. Leah's parents were only accompanying her to the airport, as they were only due to fly back to London the next day. Leah stood in high heels with a knee length pencil skirt with a tucked in blouse, her curls tied up in a bun. A long coat was fluttering around her knees.

"Oh, before you go, this was in the paper this morning!" Her mother, wearing a tweed jacket and skirt, handed her a newspaper clipping. It was only one column, but it had a picture of Leah when she had come onto the stage to take her bow, flowers gently held in her arms. She skimmed the article that detailed the exhibition and stopped when the journalist had started to write about her.

_"…but the true star of the night was Leah Emilia de Noire when she performed a solo rendition of _"Think of me"_ from Andrew Liod Webber's _"Phantom of the Opera"_. A purer song could not have been sung by the angels themselves. A second year opera student of U.L.A., Miss de Noire most certainly has made her mark. I for one will be keeping an eye on this siren because this kid is going places!"_

"Apparently I am now a siren." The trio laughed politely at the light jest Leah made. Her mother clasped her hands together.

"But it is true, my dear. You were simply splendid last night."

"Thank you, Mother. Now I need to go or else I will miss my flight!"

"Alright, alright. Have fun with your classes in L. A.!" Her mother bent forward to give her a goodbye hug, which Leah gladly returned. She turned to her father and gave him a quick kiss and a hug.

"Good luck, Angel. Enjoy the flight."

"I will. I do hope you enjoy yours. Farewell."

With their final greetings, her parents climbed back into the limo and drove off. Leah waved half-heartedly before bending down to extend the handle of her rather large suitcase. With purpose she strode into the bustling airport, luggage wheeling swiftly behind her. Without as much as a second glance she strode into the closest set of bathrooms.

The bathroom was small, with only three sinks. Admiring herself in the mirror was another woman in a knee length skirt and a tucked in blouse. She turned to Leah.

"Do I look like you? Because honestly, I don't." Cassandra was a long-time friend and part of the small crew that Leah was running. Today she was going to take Leah's place in the first class cabin back to Los Angeles.

"You look like my passport photo. It's close enough." Cassandra handed Leah a large black backpack and a smaller bag which she ducked into one of the cubicles with.

"I don't understand. Why don't you want a first class flight?" There was a loud sigh from the cubicle, followed by several zipping and ruffling sounds.

"I'm tired of acting like a noble snob and I want to have a road trip by myself on a motorcycle. I never get to see any landscapes except the ones out of the windows and that's not much." There were a few more zipping sounds. "And besides, when will you ever get the opportunity for a free first class ticket again?"

"Never." Cassandra giggled as she worked her close to black hair into a similar bun that Leah had. "I guess I can see your point. Being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Leah stepped out of the cubicle. She had changed into black biking leathers that consisted of tight pants, knee-high boots with spectacular heels and a fitted leather jacket. Her hair was now loose curls that flowed gracefully down her back. She seemed significantly more comfortable than she had in her previous outfit.

"You got that right." She checked her appearance in the mirror before stuffing her previous clothes into the suitcase she had brought in with her. She checked the backpack and found amounts of cash, along with a variety of snacks and drinks, with a few sets of clothes in. In one of the frontal pockets held a digital camera and a blu-tooth earpiece.

She slipped the earpiece, which responded to voice commands, into place in her right ear. After making sure it was secured, she slipped a similar earpiece into her left ear, but it was simply an earbud, unlike the first earpiece that would act as her method of communication while she was on the bike. Fishing out a small bag, she started the daunting task of pinning the worst of her curls down to keep them out of her eyes.

"How do I look, Cassie?"

"Like an effing supermodel. A really sexy biker supermodel. You will be beating the men away with a stick."

Leah laughed. "You don't look all that bad yourself, Missy. Besides, you get way more dates than I do." Digging through the bag again, she found a stick of very strong mint flavoured gum. She was still trying to get rid of the metallically taste in her mouth. It had gone away somewhat through the night, but it was still lingering. "Well, I guess we have to get going then. The helmet is on the bike, right?"

"And the keys are in the front pocket of your jacket. Just be warned, I had my bike fitted with a safety measure that should you fall off, this" she yanked a red wound plastic cord that was attached to the jacket "will yank the mobiliser out, which will shut down the engine immediately. You will see where you need to stick it in when you get on it." Cassie straightened out her blouse and grabbed the handle of the bag Leah had brought. "I think that's everything. I put a small first aid kit in the holding area underneath the seat should you need it. There should still be enough space for you to put any souvenirs you pick up on the way."

She was interrupted by the crackle of an announcement that came from the speakers. It had nothing to do with her flight, but it just reminded the girls that they needed to get moving.

"One last thing: it's on the third floor of the parking bay by the motorcycle bay marked "C". You can't miss it."

Leah smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks for doing this."

"Hey, it's not every day I get to fly first class. Just take care of my baby."

"Will do. I should be there in about a week's time."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Take care on the roads."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Cassie. Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks. See ya'!"

Collecting their things, they moved out of the bathroom and into opposite directions. Leah felt like she was swimming through the crowds of people and nearly got lost, but after going up stairs and down stairs, under walkways and over the busy streets, she eventually found the parking garage. Standing in the lift that could easily take forty people, she rode down to the third floor. Her heels made an echoing clicking noise in the parking garage that was filled with cars of all shapes and sizes. After a few minutes of walking, she found the motorcycle parking bay and walked directly towards the small crowd of men that surrounded one of the bikes.

Sure enough, Cassie's BMW H2 Sport stood proudly in its white and black colours with blue accents. The men were tittering excitedly about the bike until they saw Leah walking closer.

"Excuse me boys."

All conversation stopped as Leah mounted the bike, swinging her right leg over the back with the grace only a professional had. Still standing, she picked up the black helmet and secured it over her mess of curls. The silence was broken by a few whistles, but the men moved away to give her space, several standing with their camera phones taking pictures. She briefly pulled out her phone, made it connect to the earpiece and started a playlist. A guitar and a set of drums started up.

Leaning forward, she slid the immobiliser into place before sliding the keys into the ignition. The beast of a machine roared to life, grumbling loudly as she revved it for show. The men cheered raucously. By now their wives decided to collect them, dragging them away from the scene. Leah laughed and waved slightly, rolling the bike out of its parking space. With another loud revving, she set off to find the nearest exit which led to an on ramp for the high way.

_Life is like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind…_

After gaining some serious speed, she slipped onto the road between all the cars that were making way on the road. She took an off ramp after a few minutes that led her to the roads of the countryside, where she sped towards the ever growing dark clouds.

* * *

The scenery flashed by in spectacular colouring as she started to enter the rural farmlands. She stopped a few times, taking pictures of the ominous clouds as she went. She had found a tiny diner in one of the towns she was passing through and got a quick lunch in the quint little restaurant. Granted, it was not the best she had ever tasted and the coffee was so strong it was nearly sludge, but it did the trick and after everyone gawked at her bike again, she set off once more.

Four hours after she left the town it started to rain. She had been speeding through the open country but eased up a little when the downpour started. The visibility became bad, but then the wind became worse. She assumed the sun was already starting to set and the lights from the bike where not helping much. She had ridden into a thunderstorm with no form of shelter that she could discern. She continued at a slower rate and closer to the edge of the road. She cursed loudly at no one in particular. Less than two minutes later her earpiece started to ring.

"Answer." She commanded the piece. Immediately there was the static of a call in her ear. "Hello?" She did not even bother to hide the irritation in her voice and slowed to a stop, pulling off the road onto the side completely. She accidentally stopped in a puddle the size of a large pond.

"Lea..!" The static of the storm interfered with the call. "I call… to warn you th… there's a ma…r storm he…i… your way!"

"Wow! Really?! I never would have been able to tell with all this RAIN AND WIND THAT WAS HAPPENING!" She was cold, she was wet, and to hell with it she was angry.

"Oh…" It was silent for a moment. "You hav… to fi… shel… 3 da…s…"

"Shelly? You're breaking up…"

At that moment disaster struck. When she stopped, her foot ended up in the pool of water and it got soaked through the weak stitching. The lightning that was looking for the tallest object to strike, decided Leah was the perfect target. The fact that Leah was grounded was even better.

A thousand volts of electricity flooded through her body, shorting all her internal nervous system's signals. Her brain was out of the way of the flow, but her heart was not. Muscles spasming, she and the bike fell to the ground, pinning her down as she convulsed. A sharp edge of metal cut through the material of her pants as she thrashed, finally cutting deep into the flesh of her calf. Her brain was frantically trying to restore order when a new threat popped up.

* * *

_No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

In the skies above a figure panicked. The woman's robes, untouched by the winds around her, fluttered angrily at the scene. Her host was being destroyed! Her next carrier was being utterly decimated! How could this be happening!? She would have to wait for another 400 years if this host died! She was the only one suited for carrying her! How can she…

There was a flash of blue around the fallen girl and her mode of transport. A new fury burnt in the spirit, but her anger was quelled.

She would have her host.

She would ensure it.

* * *

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention! The next topic we're going to be focussing on is Energon, a Cybertronian's version of your blood plasma. Energon is a completely harmless substance to organic creatures when it is consumed orally. It will harmlessly pass through the system and be expelled later with the normal waste. The only problem with consuming energon is the fact that it leaves a metallic aftertaste that lasts until the substance is expelled from the body, which can take anywhere from four hours to 72 hours.

"That is on organic beings. On us Cybertronians, it is a different story. When placed in a carbon lined tank..."

* * *

Pain. Suddenly all her mind registered was an excruciating burning pain. She felt like she was being ripped apart cell for cell and rebuilt with magma in its place.

If there had been anyone to witness it, they would have seen Leah and the bike being covered in a grid of razor thin bright blue lines. The lines shone in the darkness as they spread over the surfaces that had been made by the lying bodies. The light saturated the being, making it a non-descript blob.

Leah's mind tried to keep a hold on consciousness and fight the tsunami of information it was receiving, but it finally started to drown. Leah could feel something was changing; it felt like she had become a shape of awareness that was being melted and meshed with something else, something that was burning hot. It felt as though she was being ripped apart and rebuilt by molecular metal beings that were erasing her as they reconstructed her. She barely managed to realise through the haze of pain that bike had disappeared. The pain and agony was too much for her to handle, but the grace of darkness did not welcome her. Instead it forced her to stay awake.

* * *

"Sir? I'm picking up an Energon signal."

"Is it a friendly?"

"The scanners aren't picking anything up."

"Send the closest men we've got. We need to find out what that is and now."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"It will only ever react when two elements are present: a metallic substance and enough electricity to power it. Why, might you ask? Well, the reason is that energon is an enzyme based substance that can only react to metals. When given enough electricity to power the enzyme, it will take any metallic substance it comes into contact with and react in a variety of ways."

* * *

_::Jazz, report.::_

_::Jazz reporting. No new developments, sir, 'cept for the new energon reading.::_

_::Investigate the energon reading immediately. Report your findings. We will send the twins as back-up.::_

_::Roger. Over and out.::_

* * *

"Depending on the order it receives, it can create a variety of forms. It is most commonly consumed as a fuel source and when it has been undergone the exothermic reaction with an available metal, the produced energon is absorbed and runs through our pipelines as our blood.

"From there it can control nanites to repair any damage. It can rebuild armour from scratch, but it is a slow and laborious process. If presented with the proper materials, the process is close to instantaneous."

"Out of curiosity, Ratchet, is it theoretically possible to use energon to say… convert an organic into a Cybertronian by giving it metal and supercharging it with electricity?"

"The possibility of that happening is non-existent, but theoretically… yes, it is possible."

* * *

The bike disassembled itself and started to re-integrate its form to mimic the organic structure as the smaller pieces of technology started to fuse itself with the being. The microphones were harvested for hearing and communication with the lenses in the phone and camera serving as new eyes. The phone itself changed to serve as the central communications circuit with the memory card replicating itself to form several memory banks. Any spare mechanical pieces or instruments were scavenged to help create pistons, motors, gears, struts and wiring. Her backpack changed, simply disappearing from sight. It had created a holding area that would shrink any item placed into it and will allow the item to return to its normal size once retrieved.

Soon, lying on the side of the road was a bipedal robotic form. The blue glimmering faded as the final changes were put into place. As the previously molten metal gained its final shape, it hissed as the rain drops cooled it. The wheels sat in the hips of the stringy being that had quite an angular body with five slender digits on each hand. If it stood the being would barely have reached 12 feet in height.

Leah finally managed to fall into unconsciousness as her mind worked overtime to process what had occurred. It tried to gain a grip on the sudden increase in computing power and storage capabilities as it tried to gain control over the seemingly alienness of the new form. A small thought popped up in the back of her mind. Deciding to take the path it suggested, the brain finally decided to treat itself as a computer, setting itself to stand by as it initiated a defrag sequence.

Immediately, she fell to peace as her subconscious sorted through the mess of files running through her mind.

* * *

**Muhaha! Thus she became a Robot! I say robot, 'couse she don't know any better! :3**

**Now people, if you want me to say nice things about you, you need to review! It's sad when I get so exited about my new fic and then no one gives me any response. **

**Sunstreaker's Squishy - Me too! I'd love to go gallavanting across the country and take in the history, the sights, the sounds! (Happy sigh ) :3**

**Tinyterror - Maaaaaaaaybeeeeeee... ;)**

**As always, I own nothing, and people, PLEASE REVIEW! AND LIKE THE STORY! AND LET ME KNOW WHEN I MAKE MISTAKES! I'M GOING TO STOP SHOUTING NOW! BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, I'm going to be honest. I had a starting point, an ending point, and 200 plot bunnies, none of which was related to this story. I will be restarting Siren sometime with minor changes that will lead to major changes in plot line :)

Just a warning, I do not know when I'll get round to this. Your (rather limited) support so far has been appreciated and I will be aiming to have several chapters written by the time I restart this.

On a side note, everyone that was following my other story, Prime Circle, I let you now know that after rereading the first few chapters (and cringing at the language use) I will be rewriting it (sometime). Probably when the holidays roll around again :)

On that note, other short stories might pop up here and there over time :)

Anyway, love all of you and simply asking that you just bear with me. Second Year university is taxing :P

Night!

Jimmy10.0

3


End file.
